To Be A Pair
by OLDSaphSoul
Summary: ShuXHotsu, told in first person POV, Spoilers for ep 12.


Well, here's another ShuseiXHotsuma! Inspired by episode 12 and a few spoilers from that episode so read at your own risk! This is the first thing I have ever written in first person! YAY! Either way, please enjoy!

-Saph

* * *

He isn't coming. I know he won't. After all, I'm not needed anymore. Hotsuma has Yuki. From the moment we met, I knew that Yuki would be the one to heal his scars. I could do nothing. Ah well. This is what I want. If I can't be with Hotsuma, then I wish for death. I'm useless without him, empty. He was the only reason I was allowed to live. Now that he doesn't need me, I must die.

I'm useless. I have outlived my usefulness. The moment Yuki met Hotsuma, my life was over. That's why I was fated to die. The Opast ended it for me. She stopped my heart. Good. I don't have to suffer anymore, or make anyone else suffer because I am alive.

Every time Hotsuma saw my scars, he was hurt. I knew it hurt him, but I couldn't bring myself to let Yuki heal them. I knew that because Yuki came, I would lose Hotsuma. Because of that, I wanted to keep anything that he gave me. Those scars are the only thing he gave me and that's why I clung to them so dearly. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

Now, in this darkness of death, I have all of eternity to be alone with my thoughts. These scars are all I have left. What to do now?

I can hear him calling me. I must be mistaken. I can't be hearing Hotsuma now, I'm dead. What's that? He's saying I'm unfair? Fine, I'll humour it. Let's say it really is Hotsuma's voice, that would be something he'd say. Oh dear, I'm bored already? Is this really all there is to death? I guess I was so bored that I imagined hearing Hotsuma's voice. I'd do almost anything to hear him call my name again. It's proof that I'm needed.

I don't hear the voice anymore as I lapse back into nothing. What to do now?

"_**LIVE!**__"_

I defiantly heard that. It wasn't my imagination. I can feel my soul flying back to life. Back to that scarred body. Back to Hotsuma.

He needs me.

As soon as I feel my body again, it reacts on its own. I regain my senses and look up to see my outstretched hand.

I look up, looking for Hotsuma. I see my sword buried deep inside the witch. The witch that tore me away from Hotsuma. Ashley. She was about to kill them. Yuki and Hotsuma. I see, that's why my body moved on its own. Out of duty to protect Yuki. That's what I tell myself, but I think the real reason is because Hotsuma was in danger and called me. I am needed again.

She screams and flies away.

"Shusei-kun!"

Yuki calls me. I look and walk over to them both. They are both looking at me, but Hotsuma seems frozen. Duty first. I go over to Yuki and thank him for healing me. Finally, I turn to the frozen statue that is Hotsuma. His face, frozen in that look of disbelief, is so cute.

"Shusei…" He mutters. " How?"

I smile. He's as stupid as ever. He doesn't even know that this was his doing. Ah well, I guess I am still needed. Hotsuma's all brawn and no brain.

"You called me." I tell him.

The spark of realization dawns on him and he smiles as I pull him up. He finally realizes that his Voice of God can be used for something other than cursing people into the fires of hell.

"Ready, Shusei?"

"Aa." I turn to Yuki. "Yuki, stand back. It's going to get dangerous." I tell him.

I turn and face the enemy with my partner at my side. That's right, the two of us are partners. We are one. Hotsuma is all brawn and no brain. That's where I come in. I am the brain, I remember him telling me that when we were kids.

As smoke and dust fills the air, I am once again shown how the two of us are one.

Hotsuma can't see the enemy, but I can.

"Hotsuma, two o' clock. Thirty-five degrees up at forty meters, give or take ten centimetres." I tell him.

"Got'cha!" He screams as he fires an attack.

We hit it. The witch screams.

This is what it means to be a pair.

The End.

* * *

Just some stuff I thought up after watching episode 12. So cute! Please review!


End file.
